


Stormy Days and Birthdays

by Kaishiru



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba planned to take Koujaku out to eat but a storm cancels his plans and he ends up cooking at home instead. However, Aoba has one other surprise for his lover no storm could ever ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Days and Birthdays

Summer wasn't something I had been fond of considering how the weather in Midorijima had been lately. With temperatures tipping into 100 degrees, I had spent most of my days inside if I could help it. That is whenever I wasn't working at Heibon. Delivering things becomes so much more difficult when I have to travel by foot across the Residential District. Ren tries his best to help navigate me down the paths that would get me to my destination quicker but in the end, I am still walking in this heat. The sunburn I had got took a while to go away because it was so bad. Koujaku and granny demanded I should wear sunscreen. After that sunburn, I am wearing sunscreen whenever I go to work or if Koujaku and I go out on a date. Even when that date turns out to be a drinking day at Mizuki's shop, Black Needle.

Despite summer being so unbearable, I am happy to spend it with those I love. I am living at Koujaku's but we go back to Granny's place to visit her. She says she doesn't care but I can tell she's a bit lonely. It makes me sad so I made a note to visit her at least a few times a week. Koujaku comes with me sometimes and still continues to say he's there for Granny's delicious cooking. In reality, he misses visiting her too. Silly hippo. It does make me happy Koujaku loves Granny as she was his own grandmother. I feel like I'm doing a good job at giving him a sense of peace when I bring him to see her and we spend time in my, well now my old bedroom like we had before. Well more often now that things are back to normal after the collapse of Oval Tower.

Koujaku and I are lovers but we still act like the best of friends. He is still my best friend but we know there is something more between us. Something more solid and absolute. He can see it and probably Granny can see it, too even if we are both guys. I think it's why she lets us go about our lives how we wish without interfering. Did she think she would be upsetting us or something if she happened to need something from us? I hope not. I love Granny and I am grateful for everything she has done for me. It's one of the main reasons I visit her as frequently as possible and spend time with her. The times I have with Granny are so precious and I rather not waste a single moment.

When she had told me it was going to rain later, I was disappointed because we were going to grab a bite to eat. She needed a break from cooking for me and Koujaku. Plus, today is Koujaku's birthday. I will give him my other present for him later but taking him and Granny out to eat was my first present to him. And in a way it was a nice present for Granny, too. Unfortunately while I had visited Granny, she told me a thunderstorm was going to hit our part of the district. I was immensely disappointed. So I had no choice but to go home. Koujaku was out working and he won't be home for another hour. I sent him a message and told him Granny canceled on the dinner date and told me to go home. I also told Koujaku to come back home, too. No point in both of us going on this dinner date since I had intended for us to spend the day together also.

Koujaku replied back to me saying he has one more customer and will be home in under an hour. I wonder if he's disappointed like I am… He hasn't seen Granny in a while because work had been so busy for him. Opening a hair salon near Black Needle was bound to draw him in several hundred customers, if that. So of course Koujaku will be busy a lot of the time. I just hope those girls will let him off because it's his birthday. Ah...who am I kidding? That will never happen. Not in my lifetime.

I let out a sigh as I lay down on the futon in our room as soon as I entered it, feeling defeated. Ren slips out of my bag and lays down near my face. His large dark eyes stare into mine as if he's trying to tell me something.

“I'm not worried about Koujaku being with a girl while he's working if that's what you're going to say.” I tell Ren, not meaning to sound a little defensive. “He will just be a little late.”

“Koujaku is a man of his word. If he says he will be home in the designated time, he will. Try to be patient if you can, Aoba.” Ren says as I pet him, ruffling his fluffy fur.

“I will try.” I pet Ren as I smiled at him. before lifting him up so we're face-to-face. “You always know what to say.”

“Naturally.” Ren states as I touch foreheads with him. I am grateful for Ren. He really knows what to say whenever I'm upset or even in a little bit of a bad mood. It's strange but other than Koujaku, Ren is my best friend. I am so grateful to have him in my life even if he's an AllMate.

Feeling better, I set Ren down on the futon and he curls up into a ball in the sunlight. The sun is still out and it is still visible. It's so cute how he loves to sunbathe. I won't disturb him. With that thought in my head, I decide to head to the kitchen. Maybe I could surprise Koujaku with some home cooking. Then I remember that I'm not too good with cooking anything that isn't microwavable. And Koujaku will be home soon so cooking something for him is out of the question anyway. What else can I do to make his birthday extra special this time around? I try to brainstorm for various ideas on what to do for Koujaku's birthday. After several minutes, I eventually settled on cooking some yakisoba. Noodle dishes are easier to cook than anything else. I mean, I figure I can't mess up cooking that, right?

Good thing I went shopping for food the other day. Koujaku and I like to eat but even then, there is still a lot of food left over in the house. I get out the noodles and whatever I use to cook in the soba noodles. I had took out the leftover hamburger steak from the refrigerator with the intention of using them in the noodles also. Not sure if you're supposed to do that but I figure Koujaku will like it anyway, hopefully. I start cooking after carefully chopping up the vegetables and bits of chicken into bite-sized pieces then threw them onto the skillet and added the sauce. I don't add too much of it so the food or noodles will be drowning in sauce.

Since soba noodles are typically light, I try to make meat and potato stew. It probably won't be as good as Granny's but the important thing is that I have tried. It doesn't take long and I end up finishing cooking in forty-five minutes. Fifteen minutes after the yakisoba finished cooking and took a seat at the table. I don't serve the food right away since Koujaku isn't home yet but I still have a lot of time to kill. I am a little bored again. When is Koujaku going to get here?

I let out a short breath before I finally hear the front door open and hurriedly got to my feet, feeling eager than ever to see him. As soon as I slid the door to the kitchen open, Koujaku is taking off his shoes and he sees me.

“Hey! I smell food. Did you actually cook something today?” he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

“Of course I did. I figured I should since it's your birthday and all.” I huffed as I crossed my arms.

“Is your food actually edible today, Aoba?” Beni asks, chiming in. Apparently, my lack of ability to cook is a running gag with these two and probably everyone else.

“Yes and the dumb hippo won't get any if he keeps making fun of it.” I threaten, sending not so subtle glares in Koujaku's direction. Beni laughs as he flies upstairs to the bedroom. He knows Ren is up there sunbathing so Beni is probably going to join him.

“Alright, alright. I'm sorry.” Koujaku quickly says as he walks over to me in a few quick strides. I couldn't escape as his arms wrap around me, pulling me into an embrace. Not that I mind. I like being in Koujaku's arms. Not that I would admit this to him but I had always felt safe in his arms whenever he embraces me. I try to give him that same feeling when I return his hug. Especially at night when he wakes up from the nightmares… The memories of his past still torment him but it's not frequent. I like to think I'm having a positive effect on Koujaku. And today, he seems to be in very good spirits as he kisses me softly.

“Thanks for taking the time to cook, by the way.” he whispers against my lips. It takes me a moment to find the right words to string together in a coherent sentence. The way he touches me, even in innocent ways, has a huge effect on me. It's a mystery. Maybe it's because I love him a lot.

“You're welcome...” I murmur, looking away for a short moment then looked back into his eyes. “I managed to make it taste edible so you really don't have to worry, hm?”

“Your cooking has gotten much better so I'm not worried. Even if it hadn't, it's not like you have inadvertently put something in it to kill me.” Koujaku chuckles and I let out a sigh. “Seriously Aoba. I like your cooking and it really has gotten much better since you've started living here. You didn't have to do it for me.”

“But I wanted to. Especially since it's your birthday. And since Granny sent me home unexpectedly, I had to whip up something quick.” I tell him as I managed to wriggle myself out of his arms. “I hope you're in the mood for soba with meat and potato stew.”

Koujaku smiles and I end up smiling back. “Of course.”

We head to the kitchen together and I hurry to set the food on the table as Koujaku washes his hands. I fixed his plate for him so he wouldn't have to do it. Today is all about Koujaku and I want to make sure to do everything for him. And I also want to let him do whatever he wants today. For him, I intend to take extra good care of him today.

Koujaku takes his seat and I set his plate of food in front of him before taking a seat with my own plate. It was quiet while we started digging into our food and I hadn't realized how hungry I was until after I started to eat. I guess I had been focused on doing everything else that I hadn't had the time to eat anything earlier. Then I was nervous about the plans I have for him later. Yes I will let him do whatever he wants with me but first, I want to try something with him. I'm sure he will like it and it's one of my presents to him.

I proceed to ask something that had been nagging at me before he came home. “Has any of your fans given you any birthday presents?” I ask, not really meaning to when I try not to think about the many girls surrounding Koujaku.

“Hm? Oh yeah, they did. They were nice gifts and it made me happy they decided to give me something. Though I kind of left the stuff back at the shop because I was in a hurry to get home.” He answered casually. “Though that was kind of ruined when one of them tried to take me out on a date.” I grimaced at this.

Of course this sort of thing will happen with him. It's inevitable with how he looks, speaks, and carries himself. Not to mention his skillful hands dealing with their hair is definitely something to think about. Koujaku is someone who is loved by all the girls. However, knowing he is loved by various girls doesn't help with my irritation. I try to quell it by letting out a long sigh. Koujaku seems to notice this and he reaches out for my hand that keeps playing with the food.

“Aoba. You have nothing to worry about. I declined the one that tried to drag me off somewhere.” he assured me. I feel a little relieved now. “I told her I had plans with someone special.”

Oh no. Oh crap… I can't stop myself from blushing and I can't meet his eyes now. God, why did he have to say it like that? It's even worse knowing he is serious about what he just said. As embarrassing as it is, I am also happy. My feelings for him aren't pointless and he loves me as much as I love him.

“I-I'm guessing your fangirls would wonder who is the 'lucky girl' you're spending time with today. They must be losing it about now.” I said, keeping my eyes away from his as I gave his hand a squeeze. “You didn't tell them it was me, right? I don't need a reason to fear walking anywhere.”

Koujaku's face grew serious then. “With how they glare at you whenever you come to see me, there is no way I can do that.”

“No, no. I get it.” I really do. He's trying to keep me safe from his fans because they do get crazy and Koujaku has to use his charm to calm them down. Though it's different to me because he isn't using it to get into their pants. He just uses that charm to get into my pants. Not that I mind because we're together. Mostly in secret because these girls still think Koujaku likes only girls. I'm fine with acting like we're friends but I still don't want these girls to take that as an invitation to date him. Not gonna lie. These girls hanging off of him day after day kind of pisses me off.

“Again, you don't have to worry,” he reassures me as he lifts my hand and kisses it. “The only one I desire to be with is you, Aoba. I wouldn't fool around with any girls behind your back because I love you.”

That's what I wanted to hear. I smile and lean across the table to kiss his lips. “I love you too. And I trust you.”

“Good.” He is really happy now and he returns my kiss just as quickly as it was given to him. “So, do you have anything for me?”

“I do but I don't intend to give it to you until after we eat.”

“Oh? Can I have a hint?” I shake my head, smiling deviously to myself. I'm going to surprise the hippo. I really wonder how he will react to what I have in store for him later. Now I'm excited to find out. So I quickly finish my food and cleaned the dishes so they won't be sitting in the sink. Just because we're two guys doesn't mean we can be gross and leave the dishes unwashed for a while. After I washed my dishes, I walk over to Koujaku.

“You can have seconds if you want but I better get your present ready.” I murmur in his ear.

“So I can't get even a little hint?” He asks, frowning a little. It satisfies me that I have something on him for once and I smile.

“Nope. You will have to wait until I call you. It won't take long. I promise.” I answer, giving him a quick hug around his shoulders then hurriedly left the kitchen to head upstairs to the bedroom. I got maybe less than ten minutes to get myself ready before Koujaku gets impatient. I gotta hurry.

I closed the bedroom door after myself then had stride over to the closet to take a long kimono I had hidden away from Koujaku out from behind our clothes. It is inside this large black plastic bag and I had laid it down on the futon before unzipping it. The kimono is red and has little white poppy flowers on it at the hem and the end of each sleeve. On the back going to my waist are cherry blossoms with only three red birds flying to them. The kimono is very beautiful and I hope wearing it will be a good present to Koujaku. I've borrowed a few of his kimonos a few times but I don't have one to wear just for him. I also wanted to dress in a traditional kimono to honor him and his family. Well, mainly honor his mother since she wore beautiful things like this, too. Sure, this is kind of a girly kimono and it is beyond embarrassing for me to wear it but this is for Koujaku. What I do today is all for him and to make him feel more special than he ever had. But before I put it on, I thought I should prepare myself, knowing how impatient Koujaku will be when he sees me. Ren and Beni are both in sleep mode on the futon so I carefully move them to the little bed I have set up for Ren and let them stay there.

I quickly glanced at the window and saw that it was open. Not wanting to be heard by anyone outside who could be passing by, I close it shut and then strip out of my clothes. They rested in a pile on the floor while my coil rested on the nightstand. I reached into the nightstand to retrieve the lubricant then sat in the middle of the futon before squeezing a good amount of the stuff onto my fingers. It has been a while so it will take a lot of preparation and I know how much I need this. To feel Koujaku inside me once again sends delightful shivers down my spine. Now I'm the one becoming impatient. I better hurry.

With that thought in notion, I carefully get on my elbow with my ass sticking up in the air then reach down to press my slick fingers against my entrance. It doesn't give at first so I smear the lube a little before pressing a digit inside then moved it in and out slowly, stifling a sigh. If I take my time, sex will be so comfortable but I'm feeling more eager to call Koujaku up here to just screw me into the futon without holding back.

“Ah...” I moaned out before covering my mouth with the pillow when I had pushed another finger inside to join the first one. There is a bit of a sting but I can deal with it and I didn't even try to touch myself as tempting as it is right now.

 _'I need to hurry… I need Koujaku…'_ I thought to myself, still attempting to be patient so it won't hurt.

After a few minutes with the addition of a third finger, I couldn't take it anymore. I am so hard and literally dripping with precum when I pull my fingers out with a longing sigh. I get to my feet slowly and grab the kimono, slipping it on and tied on this dark blue sash to hold it together. There's no need to go all out on the kimono since I will be out of it soon enough. I took a look at myself in the mirror and thought of how much Koujaku will like seeing me in this kimono. He will definitely think I look good. I smiled as I ran a hand through my still short hair before grabbing my coil to send a quick message to Koujaku. I told him in my message he should come upstairs and that I had a surprise all ready for him.

A few moments passed and I had just turned on the lanterns in the room when I heard Koujaku rush up the stairs. I stood at the foot of the futon facing the door as I had seen the man I love open the door to our bedroom. The look on his face I had witnessed is something I want to keep preserved in my mind forever. Koujaku's face is a mix of surprise and happiness. His eyes were wide as he looked me over and a dark blush spread across his face. A string of incoherent words left his lips as he struggled to find the right words to say. The moment he had gotten a nosebleed from seeing me like this caused me to giggle slightly and I quieted it with my hand.

 _'Yes, this is worth it,'_ I thought to myself as I waited for Koujaku to respond to me in normal sentences. 

Koujaku finally clears his throat and wipes his bloody nose on with the sleeve of his kimono. “I...Aoba, you...”

I don't think he can speak yet so letting out a small laugh, I walk over to him and placed a loving kiss on his lips then wrapped my arms around him. The words I had been wanting to say to him all day easily left my lips.

“Happy Birthday, Koujaku,” I murmur. “Do you like your present?”

“I _love_ my present,” he murmured, smiling as he had pulled me closer to his body. “What made you wear this and when did you get it?”

“I got it a few weeks ago. I thought I should get it for when we go to the mainland to visit your mom again. Mostly it is to honor you and her.” I explained, feeling embarrassed about my answer. I hope that was a good thing to say.

Koujaku's arms tightened around me as he buries his face in my shoulder. As soon as he did that, he kisses my neck a couple of times before kissing my cheek. He murmured a quiet “thank you” in my ear as he held me closer than before. Oh he's definitely happy which makes this kimono even more worth the buy. I'm glad… And with how close we are, I can feel my erection pressing up against him, And I can tell he is a little hard, causing me to squirm in his arms a little. I hoped for this reaction but I didn't think it would actually happen.

I managed to push myself away from him and look into his eyes. The look in them is warm and full of love and happiness. This is what I wanted to see from him today. Well, it's what I want to see from him everyday. Still, Koujaku deserves to be happy and I hope this is one of the days I succeeded in doing that.

“I'm glad you love your gift because today is all about you. And that's why, I want you to do whatever you want with me then I'll do whatever you want.” Then I stand up on my toes to whisper in his ear. “Today, I will take extra good care of you.”

“Aoba...” My name was all he could manage to say before he lifted me off my feet only to lay me down on the futon. He is between my legs as he reaches under my kimono to touch me, not surprised to find that I'm already hard and pleading fervently for some release. His hand moves tantalizingly slow for my liking and I ended up pressing my face into the pillow to suppress a moan.

“Haahn… Kou...jaku…” I almost want to stop him because he's touching me and not himself but I did promise him he could do whatever he wants with me. Still, I can't help but want to touch him too.

Koujaku leans in and kisses my neck at the same time his hand jerks me off. It feels really good… I want more and my hips move with his motions as I reach to undo his pants. He really needs to feel good like I do. I managed to get his cock out just as the tip of his thumb digs into the tip of mine before my hands freeze in place momentarily. I'm not letting him get the upper hand on me so I start moving my hand at the same pace he's moving his. The sounds resulting from that are wonderful and I do what he had done to me moments ago. Koujaku's hips jerk into my hand and I can't help but smirk.

“Does that feel good?” I ask him, not intending to stop moving my hand.

“It does…but I won't be able to hold back if you keep doing that,” he warns me.

“You don't have to… Ngn...” My words are cut off by another moan when Koujaku pushed two fingers inside of me. He's so eager but then again, so am I. As he starts moving his fingers, my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the sensation. I'll cum sooner if he does this. So I grab his wrist to stop Koujaku's hand from moving.

“I...prepared myself already so you don't have to hold back.” But he will still need lube so he can slide in much easier. I'm sure he knows this.

Koujaku eventually removes his fingers and I sit up on my elbows, watching him closely. He takes the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand and squeezes a good amount onto his hand. He smears the stuff all over his cock, closing his eyes at how good it feels. My own cock twitches in reaction to the sight of him so aroused. I need him to hurry…

He sits down on the bed beside me and pats his thighs. I know what he wants and I quickly oblige, getting up then began straddling his hips. I'm going to face him and he will see my face even when it looks weird whenever we do this. I'll try not to look away today because I want Koujaku to see everything. As I move to take off my kimono, Koujaku stops me.

“Keep it on,” he says, his voice is dripping with lust and my hands stopped moving.

“But...I will get dirty...” I complain automatically.

“It's okay. We can always wash it.” he whispers as he pulls me close. His dick is touching mine and I shiver a little. I don't have the heart to reject Koujaku's demand so I lift my hips and with his help, he positions his dick with my entrance. I slowly ease my way down onto it, feeling Koujaku open me up further than three fingers could ever do. I did prepare myself well but it's still a tight fit. Then I bite my lip to keep quiet as I start moving my hips. I can't let him hear me yet… It's still too embarrassing.

To drown out my moans, I began kissing Koujaku deeply. His tongue intertwines with mine as it licks all over my mouth, tasting everything he could reach. I moaned softly as I quickened the pace of my hips which helped me slide up and down on Koujaku's dick. It feels so good doing this slowly but it isn't enough. I need more. I moaned as I try to emulate how hard he thrusts inside me whenever we're intimate but it's not like how he does it.

Koujaku understood what I was trying to convey without me voicing it as he grabs onto my hips and thrusts up roughly inside me. It was hard and it met with the downward motions of my hips. This is what I wanted and it feels so good…

“Koujaku~!” I cried out in ecstasy after parting from our kiss because of the ferocity of his thrusts.

“You wanted this, right?” he asks, smiling at me as he gave me another hard thrust.

“Ahn… Yes~! You don't have...to ask things like that—”

Koujaku just chuckles at my attempt to deny how good he feels to me as my voice came out higher than normal. Our moans echo around the now darkening bedroom as Koujaku's thrusts became more powerful. I can feel him so much more now. Not just where we're connected but in general. His lips on my neck, our chests pressed together… We're physically entwined to each other. Sure it's physical but it's emotional. I feel the love he has for me pouring inside to the point it would overflow. I can handle it because it's Koujaku. My lover, my best friend. Someone I love more than anything.

“Koujaku, I love you...”

“I love you too, Aoba. So, so much...” Yes, this is how I know. The way he looks at me, even now, is the look of someone passionately in love with the one in front of him. Deeply, irrevocably in love. It's the same thing I try to convey to him in many ways. With each day we're together, I feel the love I have for him deepen even more, solidifying our bond. I love him. I love Koujaku.

Koujaku's thrusts were really rough and violent to the point it should hurt but I felt nothing but pure pleasure coursing throughout my body from where we're connected. I could no longer keep myself quiet when Koujaku started thrusting more erratically. It feels so good and I knew we were going to cum soon. I felt Koujaku's hand patting my arm as if to tell me he needed it. He's definitely close. I take one arm off from around his neck and grasp his hand with my own. Moments later, we reach our orgasms together, the room was filled with loud cries coming from me as my cum splashed against our clothing while he fills me up with his cum. In the mist of my blissful orgasm, I sort of realize how dirtied our clothes must be. I really hope Koujaku doesn't mind.

Feeling spent and totally exhausted, I lean against Koujaku who then wraps his arms around me and starts playing with my hair. We stay like this as we come down from our high. I'm not sure if I should move since I'm pretty tired. The stickiness of our clothes prompt me to move off of him and I remove the kimono, letting it drop to the floor. I notice Koujaku doing the same with his clothes, making no effort to actually fold them this time. He must be tired from being so busy today and not to mention having sex with me. I immediately move to rest my head on his chest.

“Thank you, Aoba.” Koujaku murmurs, seemingly sleepy. “You really looked beautiful in that kimono. I loved it.”

“Mm-hm. I'm glad you enjoyed your present,” I whisper as I allow myself to be taken over by sleep little by little.

———

I wake up to Koujaku sitting up in the futon, still naked, looking out the window which is now open. No wonder it felt good in here. The breeze coming into the room smelled moist and it was a little on the lukewarm side. Is it really going to rain here? Rubbing my eyes, I sit up and look out the window with Koujaku who saw that I am up.

“The storm hasn't hit us yet. From the looks of it, the storm is over the Northern District.” he explains as I try to comprehend what he said. I'm still a little sleepy when I see what he's talking about. A flash of lightening flickered behind a thin veil of clouds. Oddly enough, it looked beautiful and so fascinating. I wonder if that's why Koujaku is looking at it.

“I wonder if it will come our way like Granny warned me about...” I say, glancing out at the darker part of the sky.

“Are you worried about it?”

“Not really. It kind of ruined my plan to take you and Granny out to dinner but I figure spending time at home is just as good.”

“I would have loved to go on this dinner date with you two. I'm guessing she sent you home because of the storm?” I nod then Koujaku hugs me and ruffles my hair playfully.

“Hey, that tickles!” I laugh and shove him away from me.

“I just thought you seemed sad and I always wanted to do that to you since you lost sensation in your hair.” he laughs.

“Hippo.”

“I love you, too.”

I roll my eyes, shaking my head at Koujaku before looking out the window again. I really do love him and I'm relieved his birthday went well after all. I hope to spend many more with him after this. Even if some of them end with a little bit of rain.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Hello~! I decided to write a quick kouao fanfiction for Koujaku's birthday and because I needed to pull myself out of this writing slump. I think it worked since I wrote more than I originally intended. And of course there was no way I could avoid writing smut~~ Well there was but then I was like, "nah... time for some porn~~" This is a quick thing I wrote and I barely proofread it so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Koujaku!!
> 
> Edit: I drew a picture about the aftermath~! <http://fav.me/d96bmue>


End file.
